Silver Scar
by KeymaJade
Summary: He had never noticed it before and now that he had he couldn't tear his gaze away. One Shot Harm and Mac Fluff


* * *

Title: Silver Scar 

Author: Me

Disclaimer: Obviously if I owned em this would of happened years ago

AN: Just a bit of good old fluff. Hope you like it!

* * *

He had been staring at her for over two hours now, it was a wonder that she hadn't noticed and kicked his six yet. He just couldn't drag his gaze away and if he was honest with himself he would admit that he didn't really want to.

Why hadn't he noticed it before?

In all the years he has known her, the days he spent with her, the countless hours he spent studying her but never lingering too long on her mouth. Afraid that if he did he wouldn't be able to stop himself from kissing her. From stepping beyond the lines of friendship and giving in to everything he wanted. In a way he wished he had never let his gaze wander to her mouth today during the morning meeting. His life wouldn't be so confusing if he hadn't. She had done that little twictch with her mouth when he came in late, the hidden smile he knew she was attempting to hold in. He couldn't help but look at her then. Now that he had, he couldn't tear his gaze away.

That damn silver scar is mesmerizing.

He dared not to let his gaze linger too long when he first spotted it but couldn't help but notice it again when she took a sip of her marine coffee in the break room. He had been so intrigued that he hadn't even realized she said good morning or half of the conversation after that. Had it always been there or did it happen recently?

The silver scar, shaped like a crescent moon, lingered at the corner of her mouth. It sparkled when the sunlight hit it just so and disappeared almost entirely when she gave one of her brilliant smiles. He found himself teasing her relentlessly in order to test his theory. It was still visible when she grinned and remained when she gave a sly smirk but her Sarah smile made him rethink the silver scar's existence. He found himself second guessing and double checking when she went back into serious "Marine mode".

Does she even know it's there?

Would she think he is crazy if he asked her about it? Probably. It's best to just forget about it. Pretend like he never noticed and get on with the day. His new resolution firmly in place he went to work. He did try—for 15 minutes he tried and found himself wandering into her office for small talk and even managing to succeed in offering a work dinner invitation when they had no cases together.

Feeling like a fool at her laughter, but checking her scar once again, he smiled softly and shrugged trying to ignore what her laughter did to his heart. He looked into her still amused eyes and asked if she just wanted to come to dinner anyway. Proud that he left her speechless he walked away without an answer and closed her door and tried to go back to work.

Close to quitting time for lunch, after only making a slight indentation on the mountain of paperwork, he cornerd her in the break room. Standing so close he could feel her breathe, he reached out to grab the coffee brushing her stomach. She took a quick breath and stepped slightly to the side.

His eyes were once again drawn to the beguiling half moon and couldn't help but wonder if it ever hurt or if it did when she got it. He imagined that if it did he could kiss it to make it better. His lips could brush it ever so softly in a healing caress before capturing her mouth in a deep kiss claiming them both as his own.

It would be so easy.

She leaned across him to grab the peanut butter for her sandwhich and he moved towards her taking in her scent, his eyes never leaving the corner of her mouth.

So easy…

Without thinking he did just that. It only took a matter of seconds to remember who he is and and that he is about to kiss his best friend but the thought came too late. He banished all thoughts save one. One that had been in his mind since he discovered the silver scar.

What would it taste like?

His open mouth managed to land genly and caress the corner of her mouth without failure. She froze and dropped the butter knife on the counter but made no move to escape. He wanted—no needed it to last forever but knew that it couldn't.

He let the tip of his tongue gently trace it before closing his whole mouth over it once again, causing his marine to whimper. He pulled away slowly at the foreign sound and looked deep into her soft brown eyes in amazement.

"Sugar," he told her earning a bewildered glance. His breathing ragged with just that simple touch.

"What?" She asked hesitant and soft showing a vunerability that he had never seen before in her.

"You taste like sugar," he answered with a smile and captured her lips entirely with his own before she had a chance to reply. She kissed him back just as ardently, forgetting where they are for the moment and twisting to get better access. He heard a moan and realized mere seconds later that it was his own before plunging deeper. Both of her hands now rested on his chest and he shivered ever so slightly as she trailed them up to clutch his neck.

What seemed like forever only lasted a couple seconds, 48 seconds she would later tell him, before they heard a sound in the bullpen and broke away floaing back to the real world. She lowered her arms and he took a step back both waiting for the other to say something—anything. By all rights it should have been him but he found himself unable to speak. Instead he raised his right hand slowly to trace her cheek then even tenderly, the silver scar.

He would ask her about it later, taste it later but now is not the time, he told himself firmly. He knew then, that he would never get enough of her and that the line he crossed could never be backtracked. Amazingly he wasn't afraid but rather excited. His life is just beginning and Sarah Mackenzie would be by his side forever of that he is sure.

He stepped further away and lowered his hand noticing how her eyes watched his every move warily. He gave her a tender smile, not his flyboy smile, but a smile that is entirely for her and let her see into his soul.

"We'll talk at dinner tonight," he promised and started to walk away. She couldn't say anything, couldn't even chastise him for assuming that she would be free for dinner. Instead she just watched him walk away with a small smile and couldn't help but think that everything would work out now. Her future could finally begin. Yes, they would definitely talk at dinner.


End file.
